Roman Zentsov
| birth_place = Bryansk, Russia | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Russian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing, Muay Thai | stance = | fightingoutof= St. Petersburg, Russia | team = Red Devil Sport Club | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 17 | mmakowins = 11 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 13 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Roman Zentsov ( , ) (born September 10, 1973 in Bryansk, Russia) is a Russian Heavyweight mixed martial arts fighter who has competed in the PRIDE Fighting Championships, a major MMA organization based in Japan, and BodogFIGHT. Roman has an overall 17-13-0 record in mixed martial arts, and 2-1-0 record in boxing. He holds wins over numerous fighters including Gilbert Yvel, Pedro Rizzo, Ibragim Magomedov, and Alessio Sakara. He has faced many of the top fighters for the Japanese Pride Fighting Championships. His upper left arm has a tattoo of the kanji words "宮本武蔵" (the samurai warrior Miyamoto Musashi). MMA career Roman is part of the Red Devil Sport Club (team) and has trained extensively with Fedor Emelianenko, PRIDE's Heavyweight champion since he joined the group in 2005.In 2007 Fedor began to also spar heavily with young heavyweight Kiril Sidelnikov, while Roman has trained in St. Petersburg primarily over the past couple years. Roman's head coach is a Muay Thai champion Ruslan Nagnibeda. Championships and accomplishments * M-1 MFC Heavyweight Champion MMA record | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Date | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Outcome | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Record | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Method | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Event | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Round, time | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Notes |- |8/29/2008 | Loss |17-13 | Sang Soo Lee |Submission (Tirangle Choke) |M-1 Challenge 6 - Korea |1, 4:33 | |- |4/3/2008 | Win |17-12 | Daniel Tabera |Decision |M-1 - Challenge |2, 5:00 |- |12/31/2007 | Loss |16-12 | Mike Russow |Submission (North/South Choke) |Yarennoka! |1, 2:58 |- |07/14/2007 | Loss |16-11 | Branden Lee Hinkle |Decision (unanimous) |BodogFight: Alvarez vs. Lee |3, 5:00 | |- |4/14/2007 | Win |16-10 | Kristof Midoux |TKO (corner stoppage) |BodogFight: Clash of the Nations |1, 5:00 | |- |1/20/2007 | Win |15-10 | Sang Soo Lee |Decision (unanimous) |M-1 MFC: Russia vs. Korea |3, 5:00 | |- |12/15/2006 | Win |14-10 | Kristof Midoux |TKO (Strikes) |BodogFight: St. Petersburg |2, 4:12 | |- |10/12/2006 | Win |13-10 | Lee Min Jin |Submission (guillotine choke) |M-1 Mix: Fight Tournament |1, 0:55 | |- |5/5/2006 | Win |12-10 | Gilbert Yvel |KO (punch) |PRIDE Total Elimination Absolute |1, 4:55 | |- |2/26/2006 | Win |11-10 | Pedro Rizzo |KO (Punch) |PRIDE 31: Dreamers |1, 0:25 | |- |11/3/2005 | Win |10-10 | Ibragim Magomedov |TKO (Strikes) |M-1 MFC: Russia vs. France |2, 4:08 | |- |8/28/2005 | Loss |9-10 | Fabricio Werdum |Submission (triangle armbar) |PRIDE Final Conflict 2005 |1, 6:01 | |- |10/15/2004 | Loss |9-9 | Antoine Jaoude |TKO (injury) |Euphoria - Road to the Titles |1, 3:33 | |- |3/13/2004 | Loss |9-8 | Travis Wiuff |TKO (cut) |Euphoria: Russia vs. USA |2, 2:46 | |- |2/22/2004 | Loss |9-7 | Michael Knaap |KO |2H2H: 2 Hot 2 Handle |1, 2:24 | |- |10/10/2003 | Win |9-6 | Bob Schrijber |Submission (choke) |M-1 MFC: Russia vs. the World 6 |1, 2:12 | |- |4/6/2003 | Win |8-6 | Thomas Rahders |TKO (Strikes) |M-1 MFC: Russia vs. the World 5 |1, 0:20 | |- |11/15/2002 | Win |7-6 | Alessio Sakara |Decision |M-1 MFC: Russia vs. the World 4 |2, 5:00 | |- |7/28/2002 | Win |6-6 | Michailis Deligiannakis |KO |FFG: Heracliones Fight Night |1 | |- |4/26/2002 | Win |5-6 | Rafael Comes |TKO (punches) |M-1 MFC-Russia vs the World 3 |1, 3:27 | |- |3/17/2002 | Loss |4-6 | Alistair Overeem |Submission (keylock) |2H2H 4: Simply the Best |1 | |- |12/27/2001 | Win |4-5 | Pashir Kumiev |TKO (kick) |M-1 MFC-Exclusive Fight Night 4 |1, 3:35 | |- |11/11/2001 | Loss |3-5 | Chalid Arrab |KO |M-1 MFC: Russia vs. the World 2 |N/A 0:53 | |- |10/7/2001 | Loss |3-4 | Moise Rimbon |Submission (neck crank) |2H2H 3: Hotter Than Hot |2 | |- |10/7/2001 | Win |3-3 | Dave van der Veen |TKO (strikes) |2H2H 3: Hotter Than Hot |1, 2:15 | |- |5/30/2001 | Loss |2-3 | Bazigit Atajev |KO (high kick) |BARS: Moscow vs St. Petersburg |1, 0:10 | |- |4/22/2001 | Loss |2-2 | Joop Kasteel |Submission (shoulder lock) |MillenniumSports: Veni Vidi Vici |N/A | |- |11/11/2000 | Win |2-1 | Herman van Tol |KO (head kick) |M-1 MFC: World Championship 2000 |N/A | |- |4/9/2000 | Loss |1-1 | Andrei Arlovski |TKO (strikes) |M-1 MFC: European Championship 2000 |1, 1:18 |- |4/9/2000 | Win |1-0 | Gennadiy Matsigora |Submission (guillotine choke) |M-1 MFC: European Championship 2000 |1, 1:56 | |- Professional Boxing Record (according to boxrec) | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Date | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Outcome | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Record | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Event | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Method | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Round | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Notes |- |10 Feb 2005 |W |2-1 | Konstantin Iganskly |Kentaur Club, Moscow, Russian Federation |TKO |3 | |- |16 Jul 2003 |W |1-1 | Sergei Tretiakov |Conti Casino, St. Petersburg, Russian Federation |TKO |3 | |- |24 Jul 2002 |L |0-1 | Sergey Dychkov |TBC, Vitebsk, Belarus |KO |3 | |- See also *List of male mixed martial artists External links *Roman Zentsov's profile on www.m1mixfight.com. *Roman Zentsov's profile on Sherdog. *Boxing Record *PRIDE profile (in English) *PRIDE profile (in Japanese) Category:Russian mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1973 births ja:ローマン・ゼンツォフ ru:Зенцов, Роман uk:Зенцов Роман